Love Hina: Keitaro's Wall
by kingofsolitude
Summary: my first story! combined the wall from pink floyd to love hina changing keitaro from a nerd to a troubled mentaly ill musician be sure play certain songs from "the wall" album when the time comes. songfic. kei/kit i dont own love hina or pink floyd enjoy
1. In the flesh?

love Hina: Keitaro's wall

edit: ok i fixed the first chaptor a bit the spacing seem to have went ape shit so i fixed it

this story is based on the anime i love so much and the first installment of the "Keitaro changes" series im making none of the stories are the same its just putting in different scenarios as well as adding in certain elements such as in story, Keitaro is a musician, doesn't remember the promise and has also gone bat shit insane this is basically mixing love hina with pink floyds "the wall" and certain songs should be played at certain points remember that! on how keitaro is trying to control his sanity while trying to be the manager of the Hinata dorm

i don't own love Hina or pink floyd

chapter 1: in the flesh?

we came in?"

Haruka Urashima was sweeping up the tea shop it was a slow day and she reallywas in a zen like mood she felt happy, she felt nothing would go wrong. Hina left about a year ago for her little round the world trip things were going along fine. then the phone rang Haruka went over and picked up the phone "hello Hinata tea house?... oh grandma Hina! how are you?...I'm fine just sweeping up you?...that's great, but who's coming?..." she dropped the broom and she held the phone closer

"what do you mean he's coming here! The poor kid wont be able to hand this place he has enough problems of his own!...what you think i don't communicate with my cousin?...yes i know its terrible what that bitch did to him but keitaro has enough problems!..." she sighed and then her voice got softer

"ok grandma ill try to get them to calm down, ill tell them what happen, these girls may be a handful and dangerous but that's nothing compared to what will happen to kei... ok i understand grandma ill try to talk to the girls...i love you too bye" she shook her head and said to her self "ok kei you need a vacation from all the shit you've been through" she looked up at the inn "i just hope they can get past their prejudice"

-at the inn-

all the girls were at the inn doing their own thing. naru was studying for the exams trying to uphold her promise to seta. kitsune was on her type writer trying to type up a story with a beer in hand. shinobu and su we're cooking ,su of course trying to get as much spicy stuff into the food as possible. motoko was meditating as of her kendo upbringing.

haruka open the door and all the girls looked over, naru was the first to

speak "hey haruka, what's up?" haruko lit a cancer stick and sighed "my cousin keitaro urashima has been requested to be the new inn's land lord"

naru and motoko were got wide eyed motoko said "you cant let a male be in charge of an all-girls dorm!" naru agreeing with her added "he's probably a pervert we shouldn't let him be around here he'll peek at us and ugh! who knows what he'd do..." she shivered holding her arms in disgust.

su looked over and said "what's a keitaro is it tasty?" shinobu blushed and whispered "a boy? here?" kitsune held her chin thinking to her self "keitaro...where have i heard that name before?"

haruka got a little testy "hey. hey! don't insult my cousin! we're close and i know he's no perv, he's just...troubled." naru looked confused "troubled?" haruka sits down "keitaro is one of the closest family members to me. when he was born his father was killed in an accident, his mother became very overbearing towards him till he was about 7 she sent him to this boarding school out of hope that he will be safe there. it was a hellish place, they did nothing but put him down like, they were trying to hammer him into pieces and rebuild him as another part of the conformist culture." haruka shut her eyes and let out a long sigh trying to retain her self

the girls were kind of shocked it look like she was holding back something an emotional response something that she was about to tell them seems to upset her she opened her eyes "while he was in the school his mother died of a heart attack we all went to the funeral me and grandma hina it was savagely depressing seeing my cousin" she makes a little ahem like she was trying to choke back a sob almost without showing any tears "he wasn't crying...he wasn't showing any emotion what so ever he was just still like a statue. the bastard school master basically told kei his mother probably died so she wouldn't have to be around him anymore" an audible gasp came from some of the older girls "he left the school after graduating and he became an underground musician"

kitsune lifted her head and thought to herself 'Thats who i thought it was!' haruka continued in a seldom voice "he did pretty well for himself he tried like hell not to make himself well known he doesn't like mainstream people."

she rubbed her temples and began to talk again "a couple of days ago i got a phone call from him he said his girlfriend who apparently was a childhood friend cheated on him" motoko gritted her teeth " dishonorable..." haruka nodded "again no emotion when he told me, no crying, no sadness in his voice just a monotone voice, he sounded dead...all because he didn't want to be intimate..."

with that she turned away covering her mouth and naru went over and put a hand on her shoulder. the little ones amazed that the biggest grown up was nearly put to tears talking about her cousin. she turned back after composing herself "all im saying is be nice to him ok? grandma hina probably brought him here to have a vacation and relax...i didn't want to tell you all of this, but i needed to be sure you wouldn't act vicious towards him, lust, if there was any in him to begin with, was probably rendered useless to him so he wont be a perv"

all the girls nodded naru says "me and motoko get on his case we promise" motoko nods "you have my word haruka we'll treat him with respect with the life he has lived" shinobu said tearfully "that's so sad what happened to him ill try to cook something nice for him" su was in her thinking position "maybe i can invent

something that could help!" haruka nodded "thanks girls that means a lot" the younger girls went off naru went to her room to study and motoko went to the roof and haruka looked over to kitsune narrowing her eyes "kitsune please for his sake don't scam him out of money and don't torture him with any mischievous ideas ether" kitsune waved her hands defensively "hey i haven't scammed people or bet on stuff sense i was 15! and don't worry i wouldn't want to mess with someone with a life that bad, as a matter of fact maybe i can talk to him" haruka raised an eye brow "you can try i don't know if you can get anything out of him but thanks"

haruka walked out and kitsune went to her room and being an underground music fan she had many cds from different underground bands and found a cd that had a name of a band on it she looked at the personal of it and saw the name keitaro urashima "he's a good singer and guitar player" she looked up at the ceiling "maybe i can help him"

-2 days later-

a figure with long black hair to his upper back and a black coat (AN: think rorschach coat from watchmen but black) black jeans and a misfits t-shirt with black motorcycle boots and dark circles around his eyes due to insomnia he looked up that stairs he stared at the first step almost nervous. he lifted his foot stopping there and then dropped it (AN: insert in the flesh? from the album here) on the first step then he heard something the first big bashing note of a guitar drums and synthesizers and they kept going as he walked up the stairs every big bashing noise came for every step he took till he got to the top he turned around everything turned into a giant rally of people with flags with two hammers crossed and he looked at the crowed and started singing

**_So ya'!_**

**_Thought ya'!_**

**_Might like ta'!_**

**_Go to the show!_**

**_To feel_**

**_The warm thrill of confusion_**

**_That space cadet glow!_**

**_Tell me is something eluding you sunshine?_**

**_Is this not what you expected to see?_**

**_If you wanna' find out what's behind these cold eyes_**

**_You'll just have to claw your way through this disguise!_**

**_"Lights! Turn on the sound effects! Action!"_**

**_"Drop it, drop it on 'em! Drop it on them!"_**

he saw planes go and started dropping bombs on the crowd then the hallucination ended and everything was back to normal and then heard a voice

"kei?"

hey i hope you like my first fanfic ever! ill try to get to it as much as possiable its a pretty tricky fic to get done


	2. the thin ice

love Hina: Keitaro's wall

AN: wow holy shit when i went to school after uploading i had a realization that this story will ether be very good or very bad, here's why.

i'll have to be VERY cleaver in how i put these songs into certain parts of story and how keitaro's hallucinations will come on to him and describing while displaying the lyrics at the same time this will be a pain in the ass i also need to figure out if i want to put one song a chapter or just 2 sometimes which i might do to cut back on chapters but i'm glad people are reading my stuff the feeling of people reading the stuff i type down is truly magical i must say ^^ enjoy

chapter 2: Thin Ice

it was dead at night and Keitaro was looking down the stairs, his hallucination ended.

"Kei?"

Keitaro whipped his head around to see his adopted cousin, then felt the weight of her wrap her arms around his neck holding him tight. 'What the hell was that? a hallucination?' he shook his head and hugged his cousin back "Hey Haruka, long time no see i guess." Haruka kissed his cheeks and forehead, glad her closest relative was back. "I'm so glad your finally back sweetheart. Are you ok? You just got up the stairs and then turned around its like you spaced out or something." keitaro shook his head "Don't worry about me Haruka."

he looked over and noticed the sign next to the door that says "GIRLS DORM" he looked over to his cousin. "Um Haruka? i thought this was an inn, i guess grandma left a few things out." Haruka nodded looking over "Don't worry i told the girls your coming, though i'm sure you probably don't want any other human communication aside from me but i'll tell you who the girls are."

They went inside and everyone was asleep, which was good on keitaros part he didnt like human content as of late due to his situation. Haruka went to a picture with all the girls in it, she pointed at one of the girls in the picture.

"That is Naru Narusegawa, she's 18, shes kind of a hot head, she was the first to want to bash your head in when i mention you were a guy" keitaro scoffed feeling a little insulted "she has a tendency to use physical violence but i told her to cool it so your fine, then again your not want to converse with others from what you've been telling me..." she ran her hand through his hair "maybe you don't have to hide behind your wall anymore" keitaro looked at her with narrowed eyes then soften them "Maybe..."

haruka pointed at another girl "This is Motoko Aoyama, shes 15 and she's a very powerful kendo swordswomen, like naru has a tendency towards violence. she has a problem with men due to her sister getting married and parted ways leaving her as the heir to the school of the shinmei-ryu school of martial arts." keitaro's eyes looked a little sad "wow that's bullshit" haruka nodded "she REALLY takes the code of the samurai seriously, to the point where she's about 400 years behind the ball in certain areas" keitaro shook his head.'sounds annoying' he thought to himself

haruka showed another girl "this is mitsune "kitsune" konno. she's somewhat of a free spirit she used to be somewhat of a drunk but she gave that up a while ago, she was also a trickster though she never really let go of that part of herself she writes articles for magazines and news papers. she trys like hell to keep this place entertaining." she sighed looking at keitaro with a worried look on her face "when i told her about you she seemed very interested, she might try to talk to you" keitaro let out a sigh not really wanting anyone to talk to him.

haruka shook her head. 'i hope these girls can help him...' she points to two other girls one she with blue hair and the other who looks foreign wrapping her arms around the blue haired girl "these two cuties are shinobu and su, shinobu has two separated parents to get away from the madness she decided to live with us" his eyes softened 'how sad...' he thought haruka continued "su is a mad genius she loves to work on experiments and creates robots machines and other such inventions she's also very clingy she left her home land called molmol to be here due to troubles with her family as well"

she looked at the entire picture of the girls "now that i think of it all these girls are trying to run away from their families... its strange they are all trying to get away from the thing you want most in the world" keitaro nodded and said "yes well, where will i be staying at?" haruka nodded and led him to his room which seem to be the only door in the house that isnt a slide door. haruka kissed his cheek "please enjoy your stay and try to talk to the girls, they will be nice to you" keitaro looked back running his hand through his hair "i'll try but i make no promises" he hugs his cousin one last time as she walks off.

he unpacked his stuff his grandmother seemed to have left the place bare for him, so he put up posters of various bands and his guitar against the wall. he took out his clothes put them in drawers then took out a picture of his mother with his father holding him 'mum used to say "this is the only good picture of us"' he put it up on the stand and he looked up at one of the bare walls. he grabed perminent marker and started putting lines on it side ways then vertical every other space till it looked like a brick wall and then wrote on the wall in big letters with a red marker which red "never sleep again" he sat near the wall shutting his eyes to no avail and then he heard the sounds of a baby crying. his head snaped over seeing his picture come to life 'another hullcenation...' he thought to himself. the picture grew life sized as he saw his father playing with his infent self and his mother smiling in delight then he started hearing music

_**Momma loves her baby, and daddy loves you too.**_

_**And the sea may look warm to you babe **_

_**And the sky may look blue **_

_**Ooooh babe **_

_**Ooooh baby blue**_

the form of his father turns burnt and chared on the ground while his infent self and mother turned into dust the room turns into a funeral home with his mother crying over the dead body of his father

_**Oooooh babe.** _

**_If you should go skating _**

**_On the thin ice of modern life _**

**_Dragging behind you the silent reproach _**

**_Of a million tear-stained eyes_**

he goes up to the coffin and opens it slowly...

_**Don't be surprised when a crack in the ice **_

_**Appears under your feet.**_

_**You slip out of your depth and out of your mind **_

_**With your fear flowing out behind you **_

_**As you claw the thin ice.**_

he opens it all the way to see

himself in the coffin..

he jumps back and looks around, everything goes back into the shape of his room and he holds his head "what the fuck is going on!" he tries to whisper thinking everyone is sleeping then he noticed his window and it looked grey outside. the entire hullcenation felt so short but it apparently lasted the whole night. "something is very wrong with me..."

-outside his room-

the five girls are outside his room and shinobu says "I-I heard foot steps come into the room could it be haruka's cousin?" su nodded "me and motoko head a pair of footsteps and haruka talking so it must be him" naru says "is anyone going to knock on the door to greet him?" kitsune lifts her eye brow saying "what are you guys afriad of a guy?" motoko glares "i'm afraid of no man kitsune." kitsune smirks "well knock then" motoko attempts to grab the knob then walks back "shut up..." kitsune shakes her head and goes in front of the door and knocks

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

-  
>to be continued hope you like this chaptor they are getting harder and harder for me to think up of stuff so i hope you all apreciate it as i appreciate you reading arigato!<p>

and hey guys if you like this fic read my FLCL one its not really a cross over its just my take on a second season like many people like to make read it and tell me what you think!


End file.
